Another Lazy Day
by Viewtiful Aryll
Summary: Shikamaru is relaxing, watching the clouds, when thoughts of a certain kunoichi enter his head. Oneshot, and my first pairing fic. R&R, though it's not really that good.... TemaShika.


Ok. I originally planned on starting a continuing story for my first submission. But….I got writer's block. So…I'm going to take a new direction. I'm going to write a one-shot. Further more, this one-shot is going to be my first attempt at writing a pairing fic. I hope I don't screw it up too badly. Luckily, I'm going to write about my favorite pairing, and I'm semi-writing it from the perspective of a character I know well. So…I guess I should stop rambling and begin, huh? Ok then, here we go!

Just to let you know…this takes place…um…before the start of Shippuden….like, a month or so before the first episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did, Sasuke would be dead by now. Or at least less emo.

------------------------------------

Another Lazy Day

By Viewtiful Aryll

------------------------------------

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. Rock Lee and Gai were training. Kiba was taking Akamaru for a walk. Tsunade was handing out missions. All in all, this was the kind of day where you could predict what everybody was doing. So it's only appropriate that Nara Shikamaru was predictably lying on a hill, watching the clouds. As he sat there, staring at the clouds, trying to figure out what they look like, he let his mind wander.

"_Hmmm…boat…tree…a pair of pants,_" Shikamaru thought as the clouds passed. "_I need some new pants," _his mind continued, as his thoughts lazily drifted through his head, much like how the clouds drifted through the sky. He sat there peacefully for what seemed like forever when suddenly, a cloud passed by that made him sit up.

Now, this cloud was unusual. It was vaguely triangle-ish. It definitely reminded Shikamaru of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The more he looked at it, the more familiar it seemed. However, it wasn't the actual shape of the cloud that intrigued Shikamaru. It was the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that he felt when he thought about the shape. It was kind of a warm feeling, and tingly. He couldn't help but feel that this feeling in his stomach was connected to what the shape reminded him of. Now, he just needed to figure out what the shape was. He sat there, deep in thought when suddenly a breeze blew across his face. At that moment, he knew what the shape made him think of.

"A fan," Shikamaru said as he relaxed, allowing himself to lie down again. Why would a fan make his stomach tingle? As Shikamaru thought about it, he quickly realized why a fan would make him feel like that. It was because that Temari girl used a fan. Of course, this made Shikamaru even more confused. Now, why would that Temari girl make his stomach tingle? The answer was painfully obvious. After all, Shikamaru knew for a fact that lately, his stomach had felt that tingly feeling whenever something made him think of the Suna kunoichi. He also knew that even an idiot could figure out why. Still, the truth was far too troublesome for Shikamaru to admit. So instead, he just played dumb and pretended to not know why his stomach tingled at the mere thought of her. It was far less troublesome than thinking about the truth.

"After all, if that were true…then I would have to worry about what I say around her, or how I look…and it's far too troublesome to worry about all of that," he absent mindedly said out loud. With his mind made up, Shikamaru went back to watching the clouds.

Several uneventful hours passed as Shikamaru watched the clouds when suddenly he heard someone walk over and lie down behind him and to his right. In order to see this newcomer, he would have had to get up, so Shikamaru decided to just ignore him or her. After all, moving would have been far too troublesome. So Shikamaru just remained still and silent. The stranger stayed quiet for quite a while too. In fact, it had been at least thirty minutes before the stranger spoke up.

"You know…this is pretty relaxing," the stranger said. As soon as the person had spoken, Shikamaru knew who it was. Yet, Shikamaru knew that if he acknowledged that he recognized the voice, it would lead to something troublesome. So, he decided to play dumb for the second time that day.

"Yeah, it's very relaxing," he said casually. Silence passed for a few minutes before Shikamaru heard the stranger speak up again.

"I can see why you do it all the time. When I do this…all my troubles seem to melt away," the stranger replied.

Shikamaru merely shrugged his shoulders as he focused on his clouds again. Why must this stranger insist on small talk? Couldn't she just leave him alone? Reluctantly, he sat up and turned around. Just as he feared, it was Temari lying there. "Hey Temari," he said.

"I was wondering when you would look at me. And I'm sure you know why I'm here," Temari said.

Shikamaru sighed as he stood up. "Yeah, yeah…the Chunin exams, I know. You go ahead of me to the Hokage's office. I'll catch up with you in a bit," he said as Temari followed suit. She said something to him, but Shikamaru wasn't paying attention and just nodded his head. Temari quickly turn and began to run to the Hokage's office, and Shikamaru just stood there and watched her run.

"What a drag…I try to spend a day relaxing, and that Temari girl invades my thoughts…and just when I think I have things settled, she shows up and makes me confused again," he quietly complained to himself. He shrugged as he began to head in the same direction Temari had run off. "Love is so troublesome," he said, before breaking out into a light jog. He could have run…but that would be too troublesome. And right now, he wanted to deal with only one troublesome thing at a time.

------------------------------------

Well, that's it! I hope I didn't butcher the characters too badly! Please, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. But flames are not, so please don't flame me. And before you whine about my grammar, let me tell you that I'm one of those authors that are willing to sacrifice grammar if it allows me to convey my story how I want. So no flames, don't say anything about my grammar, and please tell me if my story is any good! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you pie if you do!


End file.
